


Not With A Bang But A Whimper

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Gen, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could not see the stars in his search of answers, he could no longer see their bright and shining hope as they hugged the sky around the damaged earth. Harry could only look to the ruins when he could find no answers in the sky, he could only see their hidden world as it morned and welcomed the darkness that could hide the true cost of a victory, in the darkness they survived in, not lived survived, there was only death and wreckage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not With A Bang But A Whimper

**Author's Note:**

> "Not with a bang but a whimper."  
> \- T.S Eliot

\---

Harry knew that the end of the war wasn't what many people had expected, even with all the ways it was exactly what they thought was going to happen, what they knew was going to happen, it was still strange. Yes, Harry and Riddle had their fight, and as many of them knew would happen, Harry won. The death eaters did fall, yes, but only when they became so desperate to escape the place their master was not and would never be again. 

But even after all that had happened that was all their was, no one was prepared to think of the cost many had not even though that they would be the ones to fall in battle, preferring to reflect sadly on those they though they would see crumbling under their own burdens of loss. 

For Harry the earth screamed as it shook and split and crumbled to ruins at his feet. The sun dimmed, darkening what still stubbornly refused to fall and eventually faded in to the darkness, like a long forgotten memory dragged forward to be pondered upon, only to be left behind again as the present and future demanded the attention that could not be spared for the past. 

Even when the darkness consumed the ruins of a battle that would never be known of and always remembered Harry could still see the ruins, the cost of the war, the blood and pain and death that made the air so hard to breath. He could still see the sun, even as it hid and allows the cool peace of the darkness to consume the land, he was still blinded by it as he raided his eyes to the sky in search of answers to questions he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know the answer to. 

He could not see the stars in his search of answers, he could no longer see their bright and shining hope as they hugged the sky around the damaged earth. Harry could only look to the ruins when he could find no answers in the sky, he could only see their hidden world as it morned and welcomed the darkness that could hide the true cost of a victory, in the darkness they survived in, not lived survived, there was only death and wreckage. 

Harry will always remember the sight of the dead reaching in to every corner of Hogwarts, his first home, the dead laid out, side by side, like the soldiers they were forced by circumstance and fate to become. 

A blissful numbness stole away Harrys emotions and allowed him to feel nothing, but then at the same time he would feel everything. 

It should have been impossible to feel such a way, but it should have also been impossible to lose so much so quickly. To lose his home and family and friends. 

It felt like a nightmare. 

But he knew that he was awake and he knew that this was his reality. 

But even then he still looked to the sky to ask when he could wake up.

\---


End file.
